This invention is in the field of rotary internal combustion engines utilising a flexible, hinged rotor assembly. The rotor assembly is confined by a coaxial housing whose internal profile is derived from an exact mathematical relationship. The engine utilises a synchronised power transfer system whereby the rotor directly bears on the crankshaft.
Documents containing related art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,139,722; 3,369,529; 3,872,852; 3,918,415; 4,181,481; GB Patent Nos. 1,289,479; 1,521,960; DE 2,321,763; CA 2,192,714 and EP0571637. The cited patents relate to internal combustion engine designs based on rigid (eg. Wankel) and flexible rotor assemblies contained in a coaxial housing.
This invention discloses the exact mathematical definition of the housing profile, required to accommodate a four-segment flexible, or hinged, rotor assembly at any rotational angle. The novel mathematical relationship is applicable to the design and manufacture of said rotor assembly housings. The specification for a synchronised, direct power transfer system is also described. Such a power transfer system harmonises the rotation of the hinged rotor assembly with the rotation of the crankshaft.